Hermione The Avenger
by Dreams Of Athena
Summary: What happens when Luna and Hermione are reunited with their soulmates. The soulmates they thought they lost so many years ago. Join them as they battle alongside the Avengers and heal their minds and hearts following the Wizarding War. Hermione/Bucky, Luna/Steve, Post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, I recently read a few fanfictions with an Avenger/Hermione crossover and really loved it. However, there isn't many to read, so I decided to make my own. Hermione's character will be a little different, I'm planning on making her much more badass. Also Civil War didn't happen and Peggy existed but she was just a friend of Steve's not a romantic interest. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

The Avengers were all lounging around the top floor of STARK tower, Tony was of course drinking and fiddling around with his Iron Man suit, Steve was cleaning his Captain America shield while catching up on some music he missed when he became a popsicle for 70 odd years, Tony had suggested Black Sabbath so that's who he was listening to. Clint was up high, feet dangling over the edge of a large metal beam. Tony had the beams installed for Hawkeye after realising that being up kept him sane when they had no battle to fight. Bruce and Natasha were sitting crossed legged on the floor facing each other in a chess match. Bucky was sitting next to Steve reading 'American Assassin' by Vince Flynn, 'It's a good book this is.' He thought. Wanda and Thor were in a discussion about the different types of magic of the Realms, Peter Parker was up with Hawkeye napping in the little web bed he'd made for himself and Vision was watching amused as Scott (Ant-Man) was questioning Logan about everything to do with mutants and his claws, the battles he's been in and how long he's been alive for, as Logan drank and smoked his cigars. It really was an ordinary day, soon enough Nick Fury would come around and brief them on the coming week, concerns he had and would assign missions. However, for now, they were all just relaxing in peace.

"Hey guys, whose messing with my tech?" Tony questioned, his voice annoyed, the rest of the Avengers looked up to see the screens surrounding Tony glitching out.  
Wanda jumped up from her seat next to Thor with a yelp, "I can feel magic, strong it's different, it's not like mine or Loki's, it's to strong" she said with an almost pained voice. "It's so overwhelming."  
"Guys, what the fuck is that?" Natasha spoke, a small bright light started to appear in the centre of the room, growing larger and stronger at each passing moment, The Avengers as one leapt to their feet as a scream ripped through,  
"I can't scan it, JARVIS isn't responding!" Tony sounded panicked.  
The light flashed and disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. The Avengers started shouting over each other trying to figure out what happened. Only Bucky stayed quiet, his eyes fixed to the small body of a woman, curled up on the ground, he swore as he saw her bloodied body and matted hair.  
"OI, SHUT THE FUCK UP, THERE'S A WOMAN HURT" he shouted, all noise immediately ceased, Bucky crossed the room in a matter of strides, kneeling down next to the woman brushing away her hair, her face was small and pixie like, a large cut curved from the tip of her left eye brow down her face to her chin, narrowly missing her eye, it was fresh blood pouring down her face.

He recognised her immediately, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, no, don't do this to me love!' Bucky quickly inspected the rest of her body, he saw a stab wound in her side, and her right thigh, pulling of his shirt and tearing it in half he turned to the other, all just standing around like idiots.  
"She's hurts, she need's medical attention, I'm taking her to my room…" he was cut off by Peter, "Wouldn't a hospital be better?", "No!" both Wanda and Bucky yelled, "She looks like she's been tortured, the last thing she need's is to be in a public hospital with the police and doctors asking questions" Bucky stated firmly. The Avengers looked at him oddly, Bucky's voice was full of pain and worry, it was almost as if he knew her.  
"That's not all," Wanda spoke softly, all heads turned to look at her besides Bucky, who was busy wrapping the makeshift bandages around her thigh and side, "She's a magical being, it runs through her blood, the doctors would want to run tests and once they picked up on her abnormality and her accelerated healing she would be taken away to a lab. We can't let that happen."

"Right, everyone listen up," everyone turned to face Tony, "Bucky get her to your room, Wanda, Banner, Vision you go with her, Wanda you're going to monitor her magic, let us know anything you can, Banner set about fixing her up, Bucky hold onto her, we know nothing about her and if she wakes I get the feeling you're the only whose going to be able to calm her down. Vision you're going with them as back up." The 4 left the room, the small woman wrapped firmly in Bucky's arms. "Scott, Logan, you should head off and let Professor X know what's happened, see if he can help figure anything out, we might need him to talk to her, Nat, Clint, go tell Fury and ONLY Fury, don't let word of this get out." Another nod and both groups were gone.  
"Thor, Steve you guys stay here in case anything else comes through, Spidey makes up some food, you're the best cook here and the girl might need some food when she wakes up."  
"On it boss," Spidey jumped down and started cooking up a feast.

"JARVIS?",

"Yes sir" a voice echoed throughout the room, "I want you scanning everything that just happened, and scan the girl to, I want to know everything possible about what just happened"  
"Of course, sir" came the reply.  
"And JARVIS, bring up her room, I want to see everything that's happening"

"Sir, you might want to see this, it seems the girl is waking up" JARVIS spoke, it had been about 3 hours since the young girl had appeared, Fury along with Nat and Clint had returned, he'd asked to see the girl. The scene that followed was extremely confronting and terrifying. He had taken one look at the girl and ordered everyone out of her room as soon as she was stable. Bucky  
however didn't move, he sat by her side holding her hand, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. Fury sighed, "How much do you know about her?"  
"Everything" Fury watched on as Bucky lifted his shirt and turned around, across his back, between his shoulder blades was a tattoo, it had 3 circles within each other. Fury sighed again. "I'm sorry, but you need to come and sit with the others, they need to know."  
Bucky nodded, pulling his shirt back down, he leant over and kissed his soulmate softly on the forehead.

Once everyone was in the lounge again, Fury started to speak. "Her name is Hermione Granger,"  
"No! Fucking hell!" Steve spoke softly but everyone heard, they knew immediately that whatever they were about to be told was going to be hard to hear, after all, Steve never swore.  
"She is a witch. What I am about to tell you is to remain in this room, no one else is to know." And so, he told them, he told the story of Hermione, Harry and Ron, of the wizarding world and the pain and torture the young woman had gone through. Nick was aware of the magical community, he was a wizard himself, and his brother Kingsley Shaklebolt knew the young witch personally. As he wove the tale of Hermione Granger, eyes widened, jaws dropped and tears were shed. No one could believe or understand how a human could seek out to destroy another like that. As to why she'd appeared here, it turned out Hermione had been enlisted for a special task force, elite Aurors (magical terrorist hunters, was the best way to describe it) Hermione was one of their best but she'd been caught and had been missing for 2 days, Nick explained that the physical and emotional pressure she'd endured caused her magic to become unstable and in order to defend and protect herself she'd let loose a wave of magic that transported her to the one person she felt safest with. It was incredible dangerous and only worked if the witch/wizard using the spell had found their mate.

Upon finishing his tale Bucky quickly left the room and returned to Hermione's side. The Avenger were once again left confused, all of them could feel the anger radiating off Bucky.

Tony looked to Fury and asked, "What aren't you telling us? How did she end up here if that spell was supposed to take her to her soul mate? Also what the fuck is up with Bucky? I've never seen anyone so torn up before? What haven't you told us Fury!?" Tony's voice was deathly calm.

Before Fury could reply a voice cut in; "The spell worked fine, it did take me to my soul mate, soul mates share a bond, this bond allows each person to communicate in ways different to other couples. Bucky was torn up because he could feel my pain, he could sense my distress, yet he couldn't do anything to help ease the pain I was going through. He's my soulmate."

Everyone's head had turned to the woman speaking. Her voice was soft and calm. Her hair was inky black and matted with blood, the cut on her face had healed and now looked to be month old instead of mere hours, her eyes were a bright amber. She was dressed in slim black jeans and what looked to be a type of leather boots, that came half way up her calf's. She was slim, and short, about 5'6, tiny next to Bucky's 6'2 figure. Bucky's arms were wrapped around her waist, her back pressed against his chest, his head was nestled in the crook of her neck, gently placing tiny kisses along the shoulder, trying to convince himself she was really there.  
"Mya?" the young witches eyes darted to his face and she smiled softly, tears still evident on her face,  
"Hello Steve" before she could continue she was wrapped in another pair of arms, Steve's head nestled into the crook of her other shoulder, he started to cry, not loud sloppy tears, soft tears, tears of disbelief.

The Avengers looked on in confusion, the small woman who only hours ago had appeared on the floor of Stark Tower, unconscious and wounded was now wrapped in the embrace of two of the strongest men in their team, comforting them as they cried. There arms tightly grasping her as if they hadn't seen her in years.

"Ms Granger, I think it may be a good idea to let everyone know how yourself, Bucky and Steve know each other. As for the rest of you, sit down, shut up and don't interrupt. This is going to be difficult for all three of them, stay patient, and good luck." With that Fury left.

Steve detangled himself from Hermione and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Steve, there's something you need to know, it's about Luna. She's alive, she's young, she's like me." The Avengers were once again confused as Steve fell to his knees, tears once again leaving his eyes. "C-C-Can I see her, please?"  
Bucky unwrapped his arms from around his loves waist, Hermione dropped to her knees beside Steve and pulled him once again into her arms. "Of course, I'm going to go get her okay, right now okay."  
"Not without me, don't even think about it" Hermione looked up to Bucky as he spoke. Raising herself to her feet, she placed her hands on his face, forehead to forehead they looked at each other. "Trust me, my love. I'll be back before you know it." Dropping a kiss on his nose she stepped back, spun and disappeared with a crack.

Bucky helped Steve to his feet, clapping each other on the shoulder they turned to look at their team mates.

"All right everyone, sit down, she'll be back soon, then we can talk." Bucky's voice left no room to argue and everyone sat down.

"I can't believe they're both alive!" Steve whispered,


	2. 2

A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't written posted anything in ages I've been really sick and with shitty internet BUT I've been working on a crap ton of chapters for you, each chapter story I have up will be getting about 5 chapter added to them in the next week. I hope you enjoy.

Also I made Steve pretty emotional at the idea of seeing Luna, I'm changing some of the story to include a rather difficult event which will explain why Steve is so messed up about how she's alive. However he'll be back to his strong charming self soon. All will be explained in due time. Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Bucky sat on the lounge next to Steve, both soldiers were blatantly ignoring every question the Avengers threw at them, Steve was lost in his thoughts, Bucky himself was thinking of his brief reunion with Hermione.

(After Bucky left the Avengers meeting, before Hermione woke up)

Bucky quickly got up and left the room, hearing about Hermione and what she'd been through the years after the war was difficult, the years after coming back to her time. He should've been there, there to protect her. Falling into the chair by Hermiones bed his head fell forward, one of her hands clasped in his.

Only a minute had passed, maybe 2 before he heard her breathing lighten then hitch, quick as lightning she'd shot up, a dagger from her dragon hide boots in her hand, her amber eyes met his own. A gasp left her lips. Raising her dagger slightly he watched as she struggled to say the words; "How..how did we first meet?"

"Steve and I, we were coming back from a mission, you and Luna, you both, fell into our laps, unconcious. I didn't let you go, we made camp, and I kept you in my arms. When you woke up... I said you had the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen, you touched my face and said, 'Heaven is beautiful', then you fell asleep. I didn't let you go once that night."

Hermione's eyes welled up, before a single tear could fall, she threw herself at Bucky. Landing in his lap she nuzzled into his chest, inhaling his scent. Lifting her head she kissed him on the cheek and softly on the lips.

"When I cast that spell I knew I would once again see you, I didn't think we would both be alive though."

"I missed you so much, my beautiful."

They sat content for a few minutes, in each other's arm, happy and safe before Hermione gasped.

"Bucky, is Steve.. is he gone?"

Bucky's eyes widened; "No. Luna's still alive isn't she?"

"Yes."

"We tried looking for you both, just in case you were still here.. still alive."

"We were but the ministry records were closed off from the public."

(back to the present)

They both immediately headed out to tell Steve, he deserved to know, especially after what he saw, how she had 'died'.

CRACK*

Hermione was back, this time she held the hand of another woman, a little taller than Hermione, she had long dirty blonde hair that hung to her waist, little radishes adorned her ears, her eyes wide and bright, a startling blue. She was dressed in a simple tank top and jeans. She wore no shoes. On her back between her shoulder blades was a small tattoo. A triangle within a circle. The Avengers looked at it curiously. Steve had the exact same, when asked about it though he clamped up and often left the room, usually to go train. He would return a few hours later dirty and sweaty, knuckles split and bleeding. They soon learnt not to ask. The only difference was hers seemed to be glowing a soft blue.

Speaking of Steve, his eyes were trained on her, running up and down her body, spending a little more time on the scars that ran up her arms. He slowly rose to his feet, taking a few steps forward only to fall back down, kneeling on the ground, his arms wrapped around the blondes shaking body.

"Luna, my Luna."

No one disturbed them for a few moments at least, not until Hermione let out a whimper and collapsed, the only thing stopping her from falling to the ground was Buckys arms. He'd moved to stand by her side as soon as she'd re-appeared.

Bruce moved to step forward only for the young woman (now known as Luna to the rest of the Avengers) to push him gently to the side.

"Bucky, I need you to lay her down, on the ground preferably, hold her head in your lap, play with her hair too, it always relaxes her when you do that." Lunas voice was soft and commanding. With a wave of her wand Hermiones clothing dissapeared leaving her in a pair of boyleg undies and a sports bra...and her weapons.

"Dammit, I forgot she charmed her weapons." Luma muttered.

A few eyebrows raised as they saw said weapons. Hermione had a wand holster on one arm, containing a wand, another was strapped to her right thigh, right next to a dagger, about the size of the womans forearm.Her opposite thigh held a gun, charmed for unlimited ammo, after all guns could still kill wizards. Her lower left leg had a shieth strapped to it, holding yet another dagger the same size. Attached to her wrists was a metal device, about 3cm in length, they held a metal blade that could be ejected at will, this helped Hermione in her assassinations, or silent take downs. Whatever is might be called.

"Bucky, I need you to remove the weapons on her uper body, I'll do the other's." Luna commanded, already handing Steve the wand holster and dagger from her thigh.

Once all her weapons were stacked on the coffee table, her injuries could be seen more clearly. Swearing at the scars lacing her torso, Bucky went back to weaving his fingers through her inky curls. Placing a kiss every now and again on her cheeks, forehead, temple and nose.

The Avengers excluding Fury watched on in awe as Luna started chanting, Hermiones wounds healing, stitching themselves together. Leaving only scars behind.

"Luna? Why are there scars, she's not suppose to scar when being healed by magic." Bucky asked softly

"A death eater cursed her when she was being tortured, she was caught, off guard while trying to protect some kids after we came back. It was a curse of his own design. He was going to kill her but wanted to drag it out, in the small chance that Hermione might escape, you know how she was good at that, he cursed her, as a reminder. She will scar from every wound/injury she aquires. Magical healing, glamour, make-up, even surgery wont hide them. Always there, always on display. She doesnt care though, she wears them proudly." Luna's voice softens as she looks up at Bucky and continues. "She said, That's what you would do, wear the scars like a soldier, that no matter what, you would, wherever you were, always think she was beautiful."

"She was right, of course. When is she ever wrong."

"Bucky she needs a bed now, probabaly best to be in yours, and maybe a t-shirt. Again get her one of yours. Your scent will calm her when she starts to wake again. I'll come stay with her ton.."

"No, she's okay, you can come check on her but you need your own rest, and I think you and Stevie need some time together. Just rest, it's been an exhausting day for all 4 of us."

With that Bucky lifted Hermione up into his arms and rose to his feet. Noticing her lack of clothing he handed her to Steve, the movement alowed the Avengers to see a small tattoo on her back, 3 circles all within each other, her tattoo was glowing, a faint red, Tony opened his mouth to ask only to snap it shut at what he saw next. As Bucky lifted his shirt everyone could see the tattoo on his own back, exactly the same as Hermione's. His tattoo was also glowing a faint red, as he slipped his shirt over Hermiones body and pulled her into his arms again, the tattoo started to brighten. Soon both Bucky and Hermione's tattoo were glowing a bright red, they disappeared down the hall, heading to Bucky's room with no explanation.

"What the fuck was that? They had matching tattoos and they were glowing?!" Tony yelped

"Uhh Tony?" Bruce whispered, pointing towards the Captain and the blonde.

Luna's tattoo was visable for them all to see thanks to her top, and her was still glowing, the Caps back was also a soft blue, barely noticeable through his shirt, gathering Hermione's weapons in her arms Luna was soon swepped into Steve, the moment his arms were around her the glow increased. Soon the both of them had a bright blue glow, outlining the tattoo in their backs. They too headed down the hall to Steve's room. Once again with no explanation.

Tony quickly rounded on Fury, "Spill now, or so help me I'll blow you outta my building and with draw ALL funding from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Fury took a deep breath. "Sit down, and don't interupt."


End file.
